1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining assembly for a rack cabinet, and particularly to a retaining assembly employing low-cost conventional screws.
2. Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 8 and 9, a conventional server 600 is mounted to a cabinet 700 by four rail brackets 100, two outer rails 620 positioned in the brackets 100, two inner rails (not shown) fixed to opposite sides of the server 600 respectively, two fixing plates 500 attached to the opposite sides of the server 600 respectively, a plurality of screws 800 and two float screws 900. Each rail bracket 100 comprises two shoulders 120, and a mounting portion 180. Each rail bracket 100 is fastened to the cabinet 700 by inserting the screws 800 through the shoulders 120 to engage in corresponding threaded holes (not labeled) in the cabinet 700. A pair of float screws 900 is attached to the fixing plates 500. The server 600 is inserted into the cabinet 700, and the float screws 900 are engaged in corresponding threaded holes (not labeled) of the mounting portion 180 of the rail brackets 100. Thus the server 600 is fastened in the cabinet 700. However, the float screws 900 are relatively expensive.
Thus, a retaining assembly for fastening a server to a cabinet which is cost-efficient is desired.